the_wild_critters_rp_roomfandomcom-20200214-history
Dracken
Draconius “Dracken” Vindictus: Age: 19 Height: 5’ 10” Weight: 195lbs Likes: Adventuring, Fighting, Human Technology, Walking at Night, Experimenting with his own Nanotech. Dislikes: Being Cast Out because of his “Gift,” Strangers, especially human ones, Super-clingy people unless if trusted, or an electrocution sets him somewhat haywire. Strengths: Speed, Technology, Self-reliant, Martial Artist, Scanning environments and molecular tampering through his Nanotech (more abilities may ensue as he grows) When unconscious, he can transform his body based on the situation, Example: During a nightmare, he has turned his arm into a weapon while asleep, his nightmare reminding him of his horrific experiences. Weaknesses: His own nightmares, casting himself out, distrusting of almost anything and everything, electricity (short-circuits his nanomachines temporarily), if nearing death in battle, his nanotech will take over and turn him into a mindless killing machine, also is fairly stubborn and short-tempered. History: His entire clan was slaughtered when he was just a pup by humans who were exterminating Poke’Mon out of their homes to make way for a weapons facility. As a young pup, he has no memory of his being young, for as a pup, he was salvaged and experimented on. The humans tested their nanomachine based technologies on his body. His right eye was removed and replaced with a makeshift vessel for the technology. As it adjusted to his body, it contorted his body viciously as it was being rejected. After some time, his body regulated, but took on the form of the ones who made him this way: the humans. The trauma of the technology wiped his memory, and he began as a child, but grew as a human would. His main features, however, remained that of his blood right. At the age of 13 (in human years) he was a fully-trained killing machine. Emotionless, he cared only for the job that he had, and making sure that it was getting done. There was a woman who mentored over him, her name was Tatiana. She was the closest thing to a mother he had, and while he was sent out on a mission, she was transferred to a different laboratory. He returned to the facility, his mission complete, only to discover that he is now forbidden to see the woman who trained and raised him ever again. At the same time, A pichu, who had also been raised in captivity had begun interacting with Dracken more. Her name was Sakura, and she was an experiment on the effects of the Everstone. At age 16, He had begun showing signs of free will and a personality, of which the humans deemed in a failure. At the same time, they discovered that the experiment of at Tatiana’s new work facility had gone ballistic and completely annihilated everything in that facility. The humans used this knowledge to keep Dracken in check, telling him that forming bonds was a horrible thing, for it allowed weakness to happen, and thus death would follow soon after. A huge mistake, for in showing him that his beloved mother had been killed by the thing that she loved to the son she had raised, he too had gone ballistic. His nanotechnology took hold of his unbridled rage and anger, giving him a monstrous form where he destroyed everything in the laboratory he was raised in. Within a matter of one hour, he had completely annihilated everything in sight, except for Sakura, whom he had bonded with, and who cared for him deeply. Out of sheer terror to his form, her fear had caused her to take a defensive action, where she had used something she never could perform before: a Thunder shock. The Thunder shock was so strong that his nanomachines had to shut down and reconstruct themselves, where she had secretly seen his Houndour form for the first and only time. Once regaining consciousness, Sakura had stuck to his side. Dracken, now returning to his anthro form, took a slightly torn cloth and fashioned himself a hood, where he hid his face and brought Sakura to a village where she could care for herself, and he secretly ran away from her, being unable to face anyone, for he knew his crime, and refused to unleash that monster on anyone ever again. At the age of 18, he became a vagabond, being outcast from every village he encounters. Eventually, he attempts to steal from a strange anthro Mightyena he stumbled upon. The Mightyena simply laughed, put him in a chokehold, and forced him to join him for dinner at a campsite. After a while, Bane had taken Dracken under his wings as a martial arts student. Seeing a strange ability in Dracken, he decides to train him in a battle-mage style, but discovers his abilities aren’t magic, but a scientific strength. So he eludes him to believe they are simply foreign martial arts, and that he can use his nanotech to transform his body as needed for each style. After a while they went their separate ways, but not before Bane gave Dracken a destination to seek out. A destination that Dracken had been afraid to seek out for the longest time: The facility where Tatiana was transferred. Now age 19, Dracken investigates he facility inside of a wooded area where many strange creatures called poke’mon live. He himself is unaware that he was once this strange dog poke’mon called a Houndour, and remains to this day unaware that this is the case. He has no problem connecting to them in this area, especially since, to him, it simply seems like he is surrounded by beings like him who have strange abilities that allow them to alter the area around them, or themselves in some way shape or form. Now making a home for himself in the facility where Tatiana worked, he secretly seeks out any trace of information that may confirm or deny that she died years ago. Sakura remains in his memories, unaware that she had been seeking him out for three years and was close on his trail. It would seem that in this facility would be traces of Tatiana, the woman who raised him. His dearest Sensei Bane, his mother Tatiana, and his “Sister” Sakura… what could the world have planned for him? Category:Characters